Dramione Drabbles
by brooke summers1610
Summary: Just a few drabbles that float in and out of my head from time to time. I'm bad with summaries but please read,  review and advise k? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just some drabbles floating around my head. reviews are very welcome!

This first one actually happened to a friend of a friend so thanks RJ for telling me!

I do not own JK Rowling's work.

_You thought you actually stood a chance?_

Hermione clenched her hands into fists as she buried her face into her arms at her favorite table in the library, safe behind walls of books so old no one except herself and Madam Pince ventured there.

_Did you really think a guy, any guy would look at you twice?_

She felt fresh tears flow as Lavender's cruel words echoed in her head.

_Look at yourself Hermione. Your hair..and those teeth!_

It was true. Every word was true. How could she get angry when every word Lavender spoke was true?

_I'm not being cruel Hermione. I just feel like you should know how badly you're embarrassing yourself before you make it worse. Everyone can see it. Ron isn't attracted to you Hermione, you have to accept that. _

Hermione felt a huge sob rack her frame and she whimpered silently to herself. She couldn't talk to anyone about it. Even Harry never knew exactly what to say. How could he when she wasn't sure what she needed to hear?

Lavender had been right of course. She wasn't pretty. Or even moderately good looking. Plain ugly know-it-all Hermione. That's all she was. She felt the calm of despair settle slowly.

She was suddenly aware of someone gently putting a cloak over her shoulders. She let the stranger do so, too miserable to react.

The stranger stroked her hair softly and even though she had no idea who he or she was she felt herself calming down.

"Granger?"

She froze. That voice..it belonged to-

"Malfoy!"

She leapt up and covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her hideous face with puffy eyes and red nose.

He stood up, went over to her and pulled her hands away from her face. She cringed, waiting for the insults to start.

He stared at her for a very long time. At last he spoke and she realized with a start it was exactly what she needed to hear.

"You know you're so beautiful?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok sorry everyone I've been so crazy busy I haven't had the time to write anything! Sorry and thanks for reading. Do review ok? Thanks and God bless!

* * *

><p>"You love her Draco admit it. I'm asking you man to man to please respect her choice and forget the feelings you have for her because they'll make things awkward and I never thought I'd say this but I like that we're all friends now."<p>

Draco looked up at Ron, his eyes steely with restrained emotion and when he spoke his voice was bitter.

"You already won Weasley. She loves YOU. You already get everything that matters so don't ask me to forget because this is all I have to keep of her. You get to keep her. Leave me my memories"

A silence filled the room.

"How long have you known?" asked Draco at last.

"Since the day I first saw you look at her when she laughed."

"What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron shook his head slowly. "I see the way you look at Hermione when she's that happy. It's like you'd do whatever it takes to make sure she keeps laughing so happily. It's incredible."

Draco stared at the floor as he spoke, steadily ignoring Ron's eyes.

"She loves you. She confides in me about you all the time. Everyday I hear about how much she loves you and see how happy you make her."

His voice was brittle, the voice of a man who was just barely keeping his pain under control.

"I will never be able to make her happy the way you can. I'll never be the one she lights up around or the one who gets to hold her when she's unhappy and protect her. That's you. I would never try to ruin your relationship because I don't care who makes her that happy as long as she's that happy. I don't care that I can't be the one she chooses to stand by her as long as someone is by her side with her. So don't worry. I'll die before I try to take her from someone she loves so much."

His voice cracked a little at the end as the emotions he were struggling with slipped through. Ron flinched at the amount of raw animal pain in that brief slip.

"Draco.."

"I don't need your pity."

Ron nodded and quickly left as Draco gestured to the door. At the end of the corridor he turned and saw for a brief moment before the door swung shut what no one should have to see. A man crumpled on the floor, unable to hold himself together from the emotion tearing him apart as he very silently let the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! As usual, read and then please review ok? Thanks!

* * *

><p>The bottle spun dramatically on the floor and slowed to a stop. Draco took another swig of the Firewhiskey the Weasley twins had smuggled into the school and looked up to see who he would be spending 7 minutes in Heaven with.<p>

Blue eyes met brown.

There was a hushed silence over the little group, a mix of the four different houses gathered together not from unity but with a shared purpose to enjoy a little alcohol away from the teachers who were focusing all their attention on the students at the Yule Ball.

"Looks like you're snogging Granger mate!" crowed Blaise suddenly.

The group erupted into laughter; suffice to say they had been knocking back quite a good amount of booze already.

To his surprise Granger giggled.

"I don't mind entering the closet with him. His blood's too pure he won't touch me. He's a gentle fella' Malfoy is."

She hiccupped as the girls sniggered.

Malfoy felt his temper flame up immediately.

"Pure blood or otherwise Granger you'd be lucky to snog me. Girls would kill for some of this action."

She snorted.

"Please Malfoy. You're about as wild as a baby bunny. I'd get more action if I snogged a tree."

The silence descended again.

Fred looked up at the Slytherin.

"You do realize it's a matter of male pride now?"

Draco grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the closet at the side of the empty classroom they were in amidst the whooping and drunken catcalling.

Inside the closet however he wasn't quite as sure of himself. They were standing face to face, almost-but not quite-touching. He hesitated.

Granger looked up at him through her eyelashes and smirked.

"What's the matter? Drakey-poo too tame to kiss a Mudblood?"

He glared at her and slammed her back roughly against the side of the closet.

Bending down, he made to kiss her lips then swiftly moved down and sank his teeth into her exposed neck. She gave a cry and sank her nails into his back.

Very slowly and deliberately he licked her jawline and she shivered with pleasure. He kissed and nibbled her throat, reveling in the softness and warmth of her skin. She fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him up to face her.

"You do realize we're both drunk and will regret this tomorrow?" she said breathless in a moment of sobriety.

"You talk too much Granger."

He bent down and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her throat, tantalizing her. And then, their lips met.

Suddenly he was drowning in Granger, lost in her. His hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer, his free hand around her waist. She nibbled gently on his lower lip and he was dimly aware of her fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt. He flung it off and pulled her closer, one hand hoisting her left leg up to straddle his hip. She moaned softly into his mouth and he swept his tongue expertly over her teeth, tracing her lips, playing with hers. They kissed and kissed, her occasional tiny moans urging him on. They were almost ferocious in their passion. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck, her lips cool and moist against his flushed skin.

He arched his neck, letting her eager lips roam his throat, eyes shut. He held her slender waist, his hips pushing a little against hers though he tried to still his raging hormones.

"Draco Malfoy you are yummy." she whispered. He pressed another kiss against her delicious pink lips. (Who knew Granger could be delicious?) Outside, a timer sounded.

They drew apart panting.

Silence pervaded the closet as she ran her hands through her hair and he put his shirt back on. Smoothing her skirt down, Hermione stepped out of the closet, cool and dignified.

Everyone stared at the pair's bruised lips and foreheads glistening with sweat. Those who were not yet completely drunk noticed the painful looking marks that peppered both their necks. Hermione tossed her hair.

Draco sat down next to Blaise again.

"See? She was boring."

Hermione looked superbly unconcerned.

"Mmm. Tame."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just another quick one. Nothing special. This one is dedicated to AddictedtoReadingJC for being so incredibly sweet!

* * *

><p>Draco glared viciously at the book in Hermione's hands. He had been trying and failing miserably to get his girlfriend's attention for the past ten minutes and she had just snuggled down deeper into the squashy couch reading that blasted tome.<p>

He was jealous.

The fact that the object of his jealousy was an inanimate object did not matter.

He decided to try annoying her. It generally worked.

"You know Granger, I've really done wonders for your social status." he drawled.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him over the edge of her book and he smothered a smile;

she had no idea how much he loved that expression of hers it was just too cute.

"Really Draco hasn't the size of your head gone down yet at all?"

He smirked arrogantly and lay his golden head down on her lap.

"Nah. I know how much you love my egoistical sexy side."

She scoffed and raised the book as if to hit his head.

His smirk grew more smug.

"Would you Hermione? Really?"

She glared at him.

Of course she wouldn't. And he _knew_ she couldn't bring herself to hit him the way she had done in their third year. He smiled up at her, more beautiful than any boy had a right to be. She felt herself melt a little and lowered the book.

He grinned and she slapped his forehead to save face.

"Thought so. Now back to what I was saying. If you think about it, becoming my girlfriend was the smartest thing you could do which is saying something for you."

She patted his cheek and laughed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble my dear Draco but I've dated an international Quidditch player. Spoiled Slytherin pure-blood doesn't quite top that."

He pouted up at her and she laughed again, he sound he loved most in the entire world.

NO one laughed at Draco Malfoy nor did he ever give them reason to. But Hermione was the exception. He had no dignity where she was concerned.

"Awww..did I hurt your feelings?" she teased.

He sulked and refused to answer her.

She giggled and ran her hands lovingly through his silken gold hair, stroking it smooth.

He clenched his lips together and refused to smile.

She smiled down at him. She knew perfectly well he was jealous and she was secretly enjoying it a good deal.

"I boosted my social status all by myself the day I kissed _the_ Viktor Krum."

He shot up bolt upright and stared at her.

"You _kissed_ him?"

She calmly took up her book again and ignored him. He shot another poisonous look of loathing at the book.

He put his face as close to hers as possible.

"I want details."

She flipped a page, coolly unconcerned.

"Now now Draco, it's not polite to kiss and tell."

"So don't _be _polite, be like _me_!"

She bit her lip, restraining the growing desire to laugh maniacally.

"Was there tongue?"

She ignored him.

"Did he give you a hickey?"

She ignored him.

A terrifying, almost impossible notion struck him and he gasped.

"Was he a better kisser?" he whispered.

She looked up at him.

"You know Malfoy I do believe he was."

He gaped at her then slowly grinned.

"Well then I'll have to prove you wrong won't i?"

His silver eyes glinted and she leaned back warily.

Pushing her down, he began to kiss her, slow, deep and intense.

She laughed a little breathlessly as he drew away from her.

"Alright alright you're the better kisser."

He smiled and made to get up only to have her clench his tie and pull him back down.

"Who said you were allowed to stop just yet?"

He shot an exultant look at the book lying negletted and forgotten on the floor.

_Take __**that!**_ he thought, triumphant.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I started this a long time ago so here it is at last! For this drabble I decided to take a different tack from the norm. The majority of dramione fanfics out there tend to be about how bad Draco turned good so I thought why not switch it up a bit? So if you don't like the idea of Draco turning bad…you've been warned!

This one is dedicated to me just because.

* * *

><p>Hermione snuggled down deeper in Draco's bed happily. By sheer luck, everyone in Draco's dorm had gone home for the Easter holidays so she had snuck in to spend some time with him. She loved these rare stolen moments simply because she adored snuggling down in that warm cozy bed enveloped by the slightly sweet, slightly musky boy smell that was so deliciously, uniquely Draco. She buried her face in his pillow and sighed blissfully.<p>

"Well don't start without me."

Hermione looked up and her face unknowingly lit up with joy so that she seemed utterly radiant to him.

"Draco!"

He smiled at her, his whole face transformed and beatified with pure love as he took in her beautiful face lighting up for _him_.

He walked over and slid into bed next to her whereupon the poor pillow was promptly forgotten as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Eager are we?" said Draco raising his eyebrows at her as if he didn't love her to death and wanted her to stay wrapped around him that way forever.

She reached up and pulled his face down.

"Shut up." Then she kissed him.

They kissed and cuddled for hours, happy in their private cocoon. They had never gone further than that because Draco refused to take that from Hermione and she wanted him to be able to save that moment as well.

At some point the sun had begun to set. Hermione looked up at Draco from her favorite place in the world-wrapped safely in his arms with her head pillowed on his chest-and felt a pang of worry she could not place as she took in his beautiful face.

"Draco?"

He nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. "Yes beautiful?"

She thrilled to the sound of his voice calling her 'beautiful' but remained focused.

"Draco if anything happens in the future and we have to break up-"

"We would never" cut in Draco but she placed her finger gently on his lips. He fell silent and kissed her finger.

She smiled up at him, her eyes a little sad.

"Just in case we do, even if we end up the worst of enemies-don't interrupt me just hear me out- you have to promise to remember this moment ok? Just remember that once upon a time,-"

"Once upon a time Hermione Granger was the girl I loved most in the world, my first and only love and my beautiful and we spent a whole day happy just in each other's arms."

She smiled and blushed as she felt her eyes brim over as if all her love and joy could no longer be contained within her and had to spill out into the world.

He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Draco felt like liquid sunshine was flowing through his veins.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _perhaps love isn't all sparks and fireworks. Maybe, sometimes, true love is just that quiet, warm, golden glow that feels like magic._

(1 year later)

"Draco?"

Draco turned and looked down at Hermione, his eyes hard.

She faltered and stared up at the stranger with the face of the boy she loved.

"What do _you_ want?"

She flinched a little at how cold his voice was. She had gotten too used to hearing his voice gentle and loving, teasing her.

"I still… what I mean to say is I still love you if you-"

"If I what Granger? Move on. What we had was just a phase. You need to grow up."

She stepped back, struggling not to let him see how much that hurt. She wasn't sure what to say so she stared at him, searching the face she knew better than her own for some sign that the Draco she loved so much was still there. He looked coldly back at her which hurt worse than if he had glared at her outright. Hate she could handle. Not this cold, barely veiled disgust.

"What happened to you?" she whispered at last. Whispering was good. No emotions slipped out.

He rolled his eyes like she was a silly child and she flinched as another wave of pain swept through her.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms and stared at him, silent. She didn't know what to say to this cold stranger.

He turned and began walking away.

"Draco Malfoy!"

He stopped and turned back.

"You promised!" She was crying now, full on sobbing.

His eyes flashed for a moment and she knew he remembered. She walked forward and put her arms gingerly around him.

He pushed her away.

"Grow up Granger. Get a life."

She sat down on the floor and cried for _her_ Draco lost inside this cold Death Eater.

He looked at her, weeping and broken.

He walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been neglecting you lovelies shamefully and I'm so sorry! Writer's block+work=hell.**

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Long live the Queen!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione I can't do this."<p>

"Won't you do it for me my love?"

"I..That's not fair Hermione."

"How is it not fair Draco? You think I enjoy doing this anymore than you do?"

"Hermione..I'm sorry sweet. Come here."

"Get your hands off me Draco."

"Hermione. I'm scared."

"It'll be fine Draco, really."

"I can't! I can't I can't I can't!"

"You're all sweet talk. You can save your honeyed words until you actually prove you love me."

"You'll wait for me?"

"Always."

Draco gulped as his wife left the room and turned around with the face of a man walking to his doom.

He looked down and forced a smile onto his pale, terrified face.

"Alright sweetie, Daddy's going to change your diaper for you today alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for neglecting this drabbles series my lovelies! Do leave a review giving me your feedback so I can write you better stories about the couple we all love!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione. Check this out."<p>

Ginny turned to Harry and smiled, calling his name.

He looked up and beamed.

"Hey beautiful."

She giggled as she turned back to Hermione.

"Isn't it sweet? We've been going out for so long and I still haven't gotten used to it."

Hermione smiled at the blush on her friend's cheek.

"You try." she urged.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey Draco."

His face lit up as he smiled.

"Hey Hermione."

She couldn't help feeling deflated as Ginny consoled her.

"Maybe next time 'Mione." she said soothingly.

She persevered.

* * *

><p>"Hey handsome!"<p>

"Hey Hermione."

* * *

><p>"Good morning darling."<p>

"Morning Hermione."

* * *

><p>Ginny's only offering after a week of such exchanges was maybe that Draco was one of those men who liked slightly less commonplace nicknames.<p>

She started trying out endearments so mortifying she almost choked herself forcing them pass her lips.

"Morning sugarplum."

This earned her a strange look along with:

"Morning Hermione."

* * *

><p>"Hello sweetiepie!"<p>

Another odd look.

"Hello Hermione."

* * *

><p>"Goodnight sugarwugar."<p>

"Erm..goodnight Hermione."

* * *

><p>"Hey there sexybuns!"<p>

"Hermione?"

* * *

><p>"Hey hotstuff!"<p>

"…hey?"

* * *

><p>At last after a few weeks of increasingly soul-revolting endearments Draco addressed the issue.<p>

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"Do you love me Draco?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes and he rushed to hold her in his arms.

"Of course I do Hermione you know that!"

"Then why is it you only ever call me Hermione? It sounds so formal and unfeeling! Harry calls Ginny 'beautiful' and 'sweetheart' and 'dearest' and Ron calls Lavender 'gorgeous' and 'darling'! And I know it's stupid to mind but why can't you bring yourself to call me anything other than plain old Hermione?"

She managed to rein in her tears but just barely, her lower lip actually quivering.

Draco kissed her forehead.

"Silly girl. For years, I've called you everything _but _Hermione. So I suppose I _could_ call you 'love' or 'best beloved' or something but why would I when I can call you Hermione? It's the most beautiful word I can think of to call you. It's the most beautiful word to me ever actually. In fact, I relish your name each time I say it because it's such a _privilege_ to be allowed to say it after all I've done to you."

She remained silent, her face buried in his shirt as he stroked her hair.

"Draco?" she mumbled at last.

"Hmm?"

"You can keep calling me Hermione."

He smiled to himself as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't been uploading anything lately especially where Duet is concerned. I cry your pardon as writer's block is crippling me where that story is concerned. Please accept this humble, a-tad-too-cheesy one shot as my apology. **

**Please do read and review and if you feel like it, pop on over to Duet and drop off a few suggestions to get the juices flowing too.**

**Oh and i know this is more of a one-shot than a drabble but..ah well.**

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>"Get ready." hissed the wedding planner.<p>

Draco Malfoy heard him but the words barely registered. He was standing at the altar awaiting his hard-won bride and his mind was choosing _that_ moment to mess with him.

_You're not going to be a good enough husband. You have to get out NOW! Save her a life of disappointment and broken dreams!_

Just as he fidgeted, preparing himself to bolt in obedience to the little voice in his head, his messed up brain decided to come up with _another_ little voice just to keep things exciting.

_Are you really going to run? You're going to leave the love of your life standing alone at the altar on what should be the most beautiful day of her life? Really?_

_Alright fine! I won't run. But what if I'm not good enough for her?_

_What if you're the perfect one of her?_

_Don't you mess me up with that kind of reasoning!_

_I can't mess you up I __**am**__ you._

_Shut up!_

_Aaah..roll out the red carpet folks, I sense insanity arriving._

Draco closed his eyes, tool a deep breath and reopened them, desperately searching for something to distract himself with.

Narcissa Malfoy watched anxiously from the pews as a guest whispered: "Why is he so pale?"

Her son was almost unbearably handsome in his immaculate attire. His hair was sleek and shining, his black suit perfectly setting off his skin and silvery gray eyes. It helped to emphasize his slender frame as well.

In short, he had never looked more handsome.

But he _was_ terribly pale, more so than usual.

With superior Malfoy calm, she forced out a tinkly, airy laugh.

"He probably just stayed up too late last night at his bachelor party." she said dismissively.

Meanwhile, Draco looked at the crowd, hoping to find something that would distract him but all he saw was a startling array of colour and faces. By now he was very silently losing it inside, his nerves strung up tight and panic overwhelming him when his eyes fell on-the floral arrangement on the altar.

He felt his breathing slow as he took in the little cluster of roses.

They were so lovely, each petal standing out it all its crimson perfection; how had he not noticed before?

He vaguely registered the organ playing.

(How beautiful were the roses)

His bride was sweeping in, in all her silken glory,

(How beautiful were the roses)

His lips moved of their own accord forming words of promise and of love.

He meant them, each one, but in his nervous state, he couldn't help registering nothing save the beauty of those perfect, perfect roses.

"Mr. Malfoy, please lift her veil."

He obediently did so, his fingers visibly shaking.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you…"

The priest's voice faded away into oblivion.

He stared at her as her soft rosebud lips formed those sweetest of words: "I do."

The vows went on.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes starry happiness.

Her veil seemed to float around her in a glittering, shimmering cloud and her hair was artfully coiled on her head with a few locks hanging loose, here framing her joyful face, there lightly skimming her collarbone.

She was breathtaking.

She was radiant.

She was _his,_ his in all 'the sweet surrender of the bride'.

He looked at her, his eyes soft, all insecurities gone.

Suddenly the roses weren't so beautiful anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

"At least I don't go around treating people like dirt!"

"At least I don't go around being a know-it-all!"

"At least I don't waste my time in school!"

"At least I don't show off in every bloody class!"

"At least I don't mind helping people!"

"At least I don't stick my nose into my friends' business!"

"At least I _have_ friends!"

"What?! That's absolutely untrue! A-a-at least I have the decency not to swan about Hogwarts-"

"Swan about? _Swan about_?! Since when have I ever swanned about?"

"Swan about Hogwarts looking so obscenely beautiful when Mudbloods are supposed to be ugly!"

"I-I-I beg your pardon at least _I_ don't swagger about this school looking so disgustingly handsome instead of being obliging enough to at _least_ look like the foul loathsome evil little cockroach that I am!"

"Well at least I don't go around kissing cockroaches!"

"Excuse me? When have I ever-mmphh!"

"…"

"I win."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"At least I'm the better kisser."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Draco?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Have you ever thought about weddings?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever sort of imagined the details of your dream wedding? For example I like to think about how my bridesmaids will be dressed in pale pinks and purples. That sort of thing. Do boys do that too?"

"Sure boys do that too."

"Really? What's your ideal wedding then?"

"The one where you become my wife."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione I don't get this superhero business."

"They're just Muggle comics Draco."

"Why do their names all sound the same? It's always something-man or something-boy or something-girl or something-woman. Where's the originality in that?"

"It's just how it is Draco. It makes it easier for kids to recognize them as heroes. Or for when they want to make up their own superhero names."

"Do _you_ like heroes then?"

"What's not to like? Super powerful people looking out for you? I loved those comics. They made me feel safe and happy."

"Then I want to be a hero."

Hermione bit her lip, stifling her laugh. Draco had every right to be childish, he had never experienced the kind of carefree childhood Hermione had had so it wasn't fair of her to laugh at him even if he did look adorable.

"Alright then, what would your superhero name be Draco?"

"YOURman."

"…."

"What?"

"You do know that was terrible right?"

"Yeah I guess it was a bit cheesy."

"It was a LOT cheesy."

Then she kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello lovelies! It's been a while since I last wrote a drabble and I miss it so here you go! I'm trying a new writing style with this one so I really would appreciate it if you RnR and let me know how you found it yeah?**

You loved her didn't you?

You did a brilliant job hiding it though Draco. No one ever suspected, least of all her. Her of the bushy brown curls and beautiful smile.

She always forced you to question your beliefs, do you remember? She who was a Mudblood dared to outshine not just you but every student in your year. Worse, she wasn't hideous or dirty. She was always pretty to you, even with the bushy hair and gawky-bookworm attitude.

Then she punched you and again she rocked your beliefs. She had stood up to you, a Pureblood. She had made you fear her and respect her. And by Merlin with her flaming eyes and satisfied smirk she had made your heart beat faster hadn't she?

Really Draco you deserve a medal. Such an accomplished Legilimens. One of the best even at your tender age. You had to be. How could you explain why that Granger girl made your heartbeat accelerate?

You didn't deserve her. You never did. You still don't. Do you think she'll care that your love of her is why you walked away from the Dark Lord in the end? _You_ are the dirty one in this equation you poor deluded fool.

Look at that mark on your arm. It says it all. You are evil, a weakling that allowed yourself to be swept up in the darkness and the insanity rather than stand your ground. Who watched innocents be tortured and killed and stayed silent.

She loves that Weasly. How fitting that the very one you mocked should win the ultimate prize in the end.

Marry Astoria. She is as flawed and cold as you are. That is the kind of marriage you deserve.

You still love Granger? You can't forget it?

Well then, that's only just punishment isn't it?

Watch then, fool. Watch her love another while your own love for her only grows stronger. Watch her smile for someone else.

That which saved you shall be your curse then. It is fair.

Love on foolish one. And may your love die with you, unknown, unacknowledged and unrequited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh. Not too pleased with how this turned out. Oh well, I eagerly anticipate your comments and reviews. If any of you feel like it, do swing by my Dramione fic 'Duet'. It's my baby and I would really love it if you could drop off a few reviews over there too. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyyo lovelies! By sheer dumb luck I managed to rescue a drabble from my laptop who is currently staging some sort of hate campaign and refusing to let me access any of my documents in any way. So no worries I'm not on hiatus I'm just being trolled by an ungrateful laptop.**

* * *

><p>"Hagrid's not the only giant on campus if you know what I mean."<p>

"I'm telling you Draco it won't work."

"I may not be Luna but I still know how to love good."

"Not funny in the slightest."

"If I had to conjure a Patronus you'd be my happy thought."

"Alright that one wasn't half bad. Still sappy though."

"I love you like a Dementor loves souls."

"..."

"9 inches, hard wood, brilliant at charms, prone to explosive magic when correctly handled."

"..."

"One night with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to find herself a new nickname."

By now Hermione was fighting to stop herself from breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Save a broom, ride a wizard."

Hermione started laughing so hard she cried. Draco grinned as she struggled to stop.

"Does this mean I win?"

She nodded helplessly, laughing again.

Draco pumped his fist triumphantly in the air.

"SCORPIUS I MADE MOMMY LAUGH FIRST. THE BET IS WON. GET YOUR BAGS SON WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND."

Hermione shook her head at him.

"All this for a trip to Disneyland? What is it about a nice historically fascinating tour of Egypt that you find so repulsive?"

Draco did what any wise husband would do.

"I'm thinking of Scorpius love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In hindsight I'm kinda upset with this one. Any ideas on a better ending? Let me know! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been aaages since I wrote a drabble huh? I apologise darlings and hopefully I haven't lost my touch.**

* * *

><p>There were lots of things nobody knew about Draco Malfoy.<p>

Like the way he secretly loved spending hours just watching the stars and wishing on each one he was braver, better.

Or the way he sometimes wrote poetry, each piece of which he later fed to flames because he was ashamed of giving in to his emotions like that.

Or the way he anonymously sent gifts to the first year Slytherins whom he noticed got nothing from home.

Or the way he never left a mess he didn't quietly clean because he wanted to lessen the house elves' work.

Or the way that it was a certain Muggle-born Gryffindor with insufferably bushy hair who was the reason behind all these secret parts of him.


End file.
